


Переигровка

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умерев, Гарри никого не встретил на Кингс-Кросс, да и Кингс-Кросс оказался не совсем тот. «С тех пор всё как-то не заладилось».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переигровка

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: непонятно что со смертями персонажа, унылый авторский юмор
> 
> Написано на БФ-8, тема — "Поиск дома". Warning: погремуха.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

— Мистер! Мистер, с вами всё в порядке?

Дёрнувшись от неожиданности, Гарри открывает глаза.

Первое, что он видит — знакомые переплетения белых опор полукругом под крышей, слегка подсвеченные неоново-фиолетовым, и взволнованное лицо какой-то девушки, немного похожей на Гермиону.

Стоп. Гермиона.

Застонав, Гарри вспоминает: Волдеморт. Лес. Камень.

Похоже, он всё-таки умер — хотя Кингс-Кросс, в вестибюле которого он сейчас сидит, выглядит как настоящий.

Девушка всё ещё смотрит на него, и он вспоминает, что нужно что-то сказать.

— Эм... да, спасибо, всё хорошо.

Она недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Правда хорошо, — улыбается Гарри.

Девушка пожимает плечами, неуверенно улыбаясь в ответ, и отворачивается, утыкаясь в какую-то книгу. Гарри понимает, что сейчас стечёт с сиденья на пол, и садится поудобней. Заодно можно осмотреться.

Он одет всё в ту же мантию, в которой был в Лесу и — нет, теперь понятно, что ему ничего не приснилось — посередине груди на ней маленькая прожжённая дыра. Гарри тянется к ней, чтобы потрогать, и в бок упирается что-то острое. Не веря себе, Гарри, изогнувшись, достаёт «что-то острое» через рукав.

Палочка теплеет в его руках, будто радуясь ему, и против воли Гарри улыбается всё шире и шире, не сдерживаясь; возле пояса чувствуется сложенная мантия-невидимка.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри просто сидит под плетёным стеклянным куполом, подставив лицо солнечным зайчикам.

Похоже, умирать оказалось не так страшно и действительно совсем не больно.

Всё время тянет касаться места, куда ударила Авада: он ловит себя на том, что уже третий раз обводит обожжённые края дыры в мантии. Не удержавшись, он оттягивает воротник, заглядывая вовнутрь — и не обнаруживает ни следов, ни шрамов, но только гладкую кожу.

— А, вам тоже нравится эта новая книжка?

Всё та же девушка снова поворачивается к нему и поясняет:

— Ну, вы в мантии. Как в «Гарри Поттере».

— Ч-ч-что? — спрашивает Гарри. Чёрт, куда же он попал?

Девушка разворачивает книгу, которую читала, к нему обложкой. На обложке — неровно нарисованный поезд с большой подписью «Хогвартс-Экспресс» и мальчик в круглых очках и со шрамом на лбу. «Гарри Поттер и философский камень», — читает Гарри.

«Ни капли не похож», — пробегает где-то на краю сознания. И следом: «Что вообще здесь творится?»

— А, — многозначительно отвечает Гарри. Прокашлявшись, добавляет: — Ну, да, нравится.

Девушка смеётся, как будто встретила старого друга:

— Знаете, вы даже на Гарри Поттера похожи! Правда, я его себе немного по-другому представляла, ну да вдруг он к седьмому курсу был бы таким, как вы?

Гарри чувствует, что сдаётся. Нужно уходить отсюда, пока он уверен хотя бы в самом себе. Он поднимается с кресла:

— Спасибо. Ну, я пошёл искать платформу.

— Девять и три четверти, — на прощание девушка машет ему рукой.

Хорошая идея, решает Гарри.

В карманах пусто — только палочка, свёрнутая мантия и внезапно билет на Хогвартс-Экспресс; Гарри надеется, что в этом странном посмертии, чем бы оно ни было, он всё ещё может пройти на платформу.

Шесть, семь, восемь, — пластиковые таблички сменяются перед глазами, и вот он на месте. Разделительный барьер между платформами выглядит, как и обычно, непроницаемым, но Гарри уверенно идёт на него — и в последний момент зажмуривает глаза, готовясь к удару.

Удара не происходит, и Гарри открывает глаза.

Хогвартс-Экспресс на месте, но платформа полностью пуста. Впрочем, сейчас все проблемы Гарри решаются просто — нужно всего лишь прекратить удивляться.

Поэтому, устраиваясь в пустом вагоне, он тоже не удивляется, — и даже засыпает.

Он просыпается, когда за окном не видно ничего, кроме непроглядного серебристо-белого тумана. Судя по стуку колёс, Хогвартс-Экспресс замедляет ход. Гарри решает, что, наверное, стоит выйти — в конце концов, какая разница, он всё равно уже умер.

Платформа — серое пятно среди всё такого же густого тумана, но каким-то образом Гарри смутно узнаёт это место. Туман рассеивается — или привыкают глаза — и Гарри идёт по узкой извилистой дорожке прочь от путей.

Через пару минут перед ним открывается деревня.

С холма отлично видна центральная площадь и церковь с кладбищем за ней, и под ускоряющееся биение сердца Гарри уже точно знает, где он.

Оскальзываясь на мокром от дождя склоне, он сбегает вниз, на ходу разворачивая мантию-невидимку; «Постоянная бдительность!» — рявкает в голове голос Грюма, и на какое-то мгновение вспыхивает безумная надежда: а что, если он жив? Что, если живы… нет, Гарри просто не хочет заранее в это верить.

Нужный дом он находит удивительно легко и мчится к нему, не замечая никого и ничего, едва не натыкаясь по дороге на двух наряженных тыквами детей. Странно, успевает подумать он, здесь уже осень?

А потом наконец добегает.

Шторы не задёрнуты, и через освещённое окно Гарри видит отца, пускающего разноцветные клубы дыма из волшебной палочки, и понимает, что плачет, только когда капюшон мантии-невидимки намокает изнутри, прилипая к лицу.

Он мог бы возвращаться сюда и возвращаться.

Спину покалывает, как будто на него кто-то смотрит. Если края мантии откинет ветром, одни ноги у калитки будут смотреться глупо — и Гарри заходит в дом.

Уже в прихожей он понимает, что дом должен быть под Фиделиусом.

А потом сквозь него пролетает Авада, и он беззвучно падает на пол.

В следующую минуту он стоит в кроватке.

***

_Одиннадцать лет спустя_

— Убей его! Убей его! — вопит Волдеморт.

— Авада Кедавра! — визжит Квиррелл.

Дальше наступает темнота.

— Мистер! Мистер, с вами всё в порядке?

Дёрнувшись от неожиданности, Гарри открывает глаза.

И чуть не кричит, понимая.

***

_Ещё двенадцать лет спустя_

Фоукс увернулся от заклинания и взлетел, кружа под потолком.

Призрачный Риддл поднял палочку.

— Это плохая идея, Том, — с трудом выговорил Гарри.

— Авада Кедавра.

***

_Ещё тринадцать лет спустя_

Кажется, это первый раз, когда Гарри искренне благодарен Волдеморту.

***

_Ещё год спустя_

Экспеллиармус Гарри и Авада Волдеморта расходятся всего на миллиметр…

— Мистер! Мистер, с вами всё в порядке?

…впрочем, Гарри понимает это только на Кингс-Кросс.

***

_Ещё пятнадцать лет спустя_

Золотая статуя чародея рассыпается на куски от второй Авады. Третья попадает в Гарри.

В этот раз он собирается сделать что угодно, только бы не садиться на Хогвартс-Экспресс — и засыпает на сиденье в вестибюле.

Просыпается он в пустом купе приближающегося к Годриковой Впадине поезда.

Чуть позже он узнаёт, что в тумане нет ничего, кроме платформы, тропинки и деревни — и аппарирует на Кингс-Кросс, сразу же направляясь к книжному павильону.

Свободное время он решает потратить на чтение «Гарри Поттера» — и, может, этот сумасшедший мир поможет сделать всё правильно.

***

_Ещё семнадцать лет спустя_

На сей раз Кингс-Кросс другой. Это обнадёживает.

— Я думаю, если ты решишь не возвращаться, ты сумеешь… так сказать… сесть в поезд, — улыбается Дамблдор.

Гарри передёргивается.

— Наверное, профессор, я всё-таки вернусь.


End file.
